The present invention relates to the field of connectors used for electrical interconnects. More particularly, this invention relates to a fixed position zero insertion force socket system.
Conductive pins can be used to interconnect a circuit package with a circuit board. Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) sockets, as the name implies, requires zero insertion force to insert a pin into the socket. Some ZIF sockets move the pin or the package to a contact or the contact is moved to the pin.
Some ZIF technology can use a cam and cover plate to move the package relative to the socket contacts in order to close the contacts. These zero insertion force sockets require the package to move to actuate the contacts. If the package is too large or heavy, the cam or follower can break before the package makes contact. In addition, pushing on the IC package can cause the present systems to be susceptible to warpage.
Lastly, typical ZIF contacts have only single point contact between the package pin and the socket contact.
What is needed is a fixed position zero insertion force socket contact that can accommodate large or heavy, high lead count packages without having to move the package to the socket contacts and provide a multiple point contact between the package pin and the socket contact.